


Cold Nights, Warm Dreams

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: DL Stocking Stuffers 2019 [10]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-04-21 09:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: “Tired, John?” Brian asked with a small smile as he and Freddie approached, room keys in hand.John scrunched his face before opening his eyes a crack and muttering,“That’s what happens when the only other person with a licence is too busy knitting to take over for me after I’ve driven four hours in the snow,”
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: DL Stocking Stuffers 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587598
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	Cold Nights, Warm Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runningfortocome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningfortocome/gifts).

“All we’ve got left are single rooms,” The hotel desk clerk said with the clear disinterest of someone who didn’t get paid enough to work overnight. 

The band looked at each other then glanced back outside - they could see the snow piling up against the front doors as the icy wind blew strong enough to shake the rickety building. There was no way they could keep braving the roads like this, they’d have to spend the night. 

“We’ll take two, dear,” Freddie told the clerk with a smooth smile. 

She eyed them suspiciously, unimpressed by Freddie’s charm, but got the paperwork started. While Brian and Freddie each rented a room, Roger and John stood behind to wait for them. John was slumped against Roger’s shoulder, eyes closed as he held Roger’s ball of green yarn, as the blond knitted away at his latest project. 

“Tired, John?” Brian asked with a small smile as he and Freddie approached, room keys in hand. 

John scrunched his face before opening his eyes a crack and muttering,

“That’s what happens when the only other person with a licence is too busy  _ knitting  _ to take over for me after I’ve driven four hours in the snow,” 

“Hey, you’ll be glad you’ll have these mittens if we ever get stuck out there,” Roger huffed and shrugged John off from his shoulder. 

John rolled his eyes and tossed Roger’s yarn back to him, making it bounce off his chest and fall to the ground. Roger glowered at him as Freddie stepped in,

“None of that now, loves. Let’s just find our rooms and get some rest, yeah?” 

Their rooms were the last ones down the hall, the flickering bulbs barely lighting the numbers along the way. 

“Who’s sleeping with who?” Freddie asked, a teasing lilt in his warm voice. 

Brian spoke up before the rest of them got the chance,

“Deaky you can come with me if you want,” He glanced behind him where John was trailing. 

Tired eyes looked up at him and his lips twitched upward, 

“Thanks, Bri,” 

John didn’t have the energy to turn and say goodnight to Roger and Freddie as Brian held the door open for him. Brian guided John to the bed with a gentle push of his hand splayed across his lower back and got them settled beneath the blankets. John curled on his side, his back to Brian and was snoring softly before Brian could even get the television on. Brian turned the television on low, he’d fallen asleep in the car on the way and now he was wide awake. He flicked through the limited channels before landing on an old movie and sinking into bed, throwing his hands behind his head. 

About an hour into the movie, John rolled over to face Brian in his sleep. He stretched his arm out and the moment he touched Brian, John moved closer - practically latching onto him. Brian scarcely dared to breathe, afraid that he would wake the sleeping bassist curled up so beautifully on his chest. He brought his arm down to cradle around John, Brian’s hand landing on John’s hip - that was cocked up just slightly because he had a leg thrown over Brian. John let out a little huff of breath and snuggled closer into Brian’s side. Brian couldn’t believe how beautiful John looked - brown locks falling on his cheeks, his long eyelashes fluttered shut, his little sleeping pout. Tearing his eyes away and forcing his gaze to the ceiling, Brian sighed. It definitely wasn’t a good thing to start lusting after a bandmate while they were sleeping right beside him. 

But then John shifted and Brian’s breath caught in his throat as he felt John’s hard length pressed against him. John let out another content sigh and just barely rocked his hips forward. Brian knew it could happen to anyone, he knew it didn’t explicitly mean that John wanted him back, but that didn’t stop his heart from leaping in his chest or his cock from stirring in interest. He chanced a look down and John had tilted his head up just a bit, just enough for his hair to fall from his face and for Brian to watch as his mouth opened in a small o. John kept rocking his hips subtly, Brian doubted he would’ve noticed if he’d been asleep, but it was enough for soft sighs to tumble between John’s lips. Brian couldn’t tear his gaze away as he felt himself get harder and harder in his pyjamas. In his arms, John stirred before his eyes squeeze together and blinked open. Pale green eyes peered at Brian in the semi-darkness, full of confusion at first, followed by a moment of realization and what Brian was sure was a tinge of embarrassment before closing shut again at the same time as John practically jumped back. 

“Shit, Bri - sorry,” 

Brian had to stop himself from chuckling, as he pulled John back closer, though not as close as they had been before,

“Deaky it’s fine,”

“Sorry,” John said again, still unable to look Brian in the eye, “I-I don’t even remember what I was, you know - dreaming of,”

John may be able to get away with saying anything with a straight face when he wants to, but even then, Brian could see the way his cheeks were burning bright red. Besides, John was never one to shy away from eye contact, he was willing and more than capable to staredown anyone. Brian pulled him a little bit closer and lower his voice,

“It’s okay. I could help you with that, if you want,” Brian swallowed around the nervous lump in his throat - he hoped he hadn’t read the signs wrong. 

His proposition was enough to get John’s attention as his head snapped up. His eyes narrowed, 

“Piss off,” 

“I’m serious, John. What else are you going to do? Go to the loo for something far less satisfying? I know you’re exhausted, let me take care of you, love,” 

John’s hard gaze softened at Brian’s words, and Brian smiled down at him while rubbing his thumb in slow circles over John’s hip. Brian watched as John nibbled at his bottom lip in thought,

“You don’t have to,” He said quietly, averting his gaze. 

“I want to,” Then Brian admitted, “I have wanted to for a while,” 

John’s eyes darted back to his,

“Really?”

Brian nodded, “Really,” 

“Me too,” John whispered as he relaxed completely in Brian’s arms. 

Brian kissed John’s forehead and as he pulled away John tilted his head up to capture their lips together. Their embrace was warm and soft and when Brian tilted his head just a little to change the angle, John parted his lips intuitively to let Brian’s tongue sweep inside. Brian shifted to have John laying beneath him and somehow managed not to break their kiss. He trailed his fingers down John’s torso, tweaking a nipple on the way that pulled a sweet little gasp from John’s mouth, until Brian got down to John’s pants. He pushed them down just enough to pull out John’s stiff and leaking cock. 

“So hard already,” Brian murmured against John’s lips. 

John whimpered as Brian’s fingers wrapped around his cock and began gently working him. His head fell back against the pillow when Brian passed his thumb over the slit, spreading the pre-come and eliciting a deep moan from John’s throat. Brian grinned as he nipped at John’s earlobe,

“Does that feel good, baby?” He whispered, “Do you want more?” 

John nodded, his eyes half-lidded,

“Please, Bri,” 

Brian started moving his hand faster, expertly twisting his wrist at just the right moments to have John writhing beneath him. Brian’s lips trailed from John’s ear down the column of his throat, 

“Tell me what you were dreaming of, beautiful,” 

“D-don’t remember,” John breathed. 

Brian slowed his movements as he sucked in a small bruise by John’s collar bone,

“I don’t believe you,”

John whined and screwed his eyes completely shut as he admitted quietly,

“Was dreaming of you,”

Brian smiled and started moving his hand faster, while he pressed his mouth against John’s - swallowing all of the younger man’s moans. 

“What was I doing?” Brian pressed, working to bring John to the edge. 

John squirmed beneath him, lost in the warm sparks pleasure Brian was shooting through his body. 

“You were,  _ ah _ , you were fucking me. Trying to make me come without - fuck, Bri, faster  _ please _ \- without touching me,” 

Brian sucked in a breath, his neglected cock gave a very interested twitch but Brian ignored it. Right now he had an armload of sleepy, sexy bassist and nothing was going to take Brian’s focus off of him. 

“Now there’s an idea,” He said darkly. 

John groaned, one hand clutching at Brian and the other fisted in the sheets, 

“ ’m so close,”

“Yeah? You want to come for me then, gorgeous?” Brian asked softly, tightening his grip around John’s cock slightly. 

John nodded and his voice was pitched with need, 

“Please,” 

Brian’s mouth was on John’s throat again as he murmured encouragements,

“I’ve got you, John, you can let go. Come for me, baby, come all over my fingers,”

John’s cock pulsed beneath Brian’s grip and he gasped,

“Fuck, gonna come, Bri,” 

The second the words tumbled from John’s lips, his hips jerked forward as he came, Brian’s name drowned out by his cries. Brian bit his lip to hold in his own moans - John was a beautiful sight, head thrown back and eyes closed in pleasure, his pretty pink lips puffed and parted, his hair falling around him like a halo. Nothing could ever compare, Brian was sure of it. Brian made sure to work John through every last quiver and quake of his orgasm, 

“So beautiful,” 

John grinned and brought his hand down to lazily tug at Brian’s pants.

“It’s alright,” Brian kissed his cheek, “I just wanted to take care of you,” 

John cracked his eyes open and Brian could see they were still a little hazy in the afterglow of his pleasure,

“Are you sure? I don’t mind,”

Brian smiled, “I’m sure. Let me get you cleaned up and then you’ll be able to get some rest,” 

Brian made quick work of finding a flannel in the washroom and running it under some warm water before making his way back to John, who was half asleep already. Once John was tucked away and the flannel tossed aside, Brian settled on his side of the bed and hauled his sleepy bassist onto his chest. 

“I’ll return the favour in the morning,” John murmured, stretching up to place a kiss on Brian’s neck before letting his head fall back to his shoulder. 

“If you insist,”

It wasn’t long before John was snoring softly again. 


End file.
